Meetthe Family! version 2
by Stratagirl
Summary: This is the second version to "MtF!" I hope you enjoy! : . Some action, romance and well like the title says hehe .
1. Chapter 1

**_"Meet the...Family?!" Version 2_**

**Gundam Wing**

**Part 2**

**Chapter 1**

**So this is part 2 to the one shot I wrote "Dreaming of You" . So I am doing this version because, 1. I want to, 2. A lot of things are just going shity this week and 3. I wasn't really happy with version 1 but I will keep it up. So this is going to be like version 1...but with changes...big one's small ones...:shrugs: I'm not sure, lol. I hope you all enjoy it and find it entertaining and just like it , lol :) Toodles! :waves!: :).**

* * *

There came a attack from the left, from the right. They just didn't stop. They kept on attacking him but he wouldn't give up. His boyfriends life was on the line. If they got to him they would kill him. The man laughed and thought how dumb and silly it was. These guys wanted to get rid of the blond because he might bring about a new age, a new age of love and a new age of acceptance that the others wouldn't agree on. Duo wouldn't let them have Quatre, he just wouldn't. His said boyfriend was leaning up against a tree, wanting to help the braided man but too afraid that being as week as he was he would get in the way. But how was Duo standing up against his kind so well. Duo wasn't any kind of magic man or werewolf or anything like that...was he? Not that Quatre could tell. So how was it that he could protect the blond when it should really be the other way around. Quatre laughed. "I'm the one that is suppose to be protecting him, not him me." he held onto this shoulder and then winched. This wound would take some time to heal, once he got the vamp poison out. His kind had created a poison specially for way if you were a vamp and you had a enemy that was one and you wanted them dead, it was a fast and easy way to get the job done. It could be easily hidden in foods and drinks, or you could just apply it to the blood stream with a needle, that was the harder way of doing it. Some preferred the harder way, more of a challenge. Quatre looked up as his thoughts ended.

"I won't let you..." Duo pulled back his arm. "...have him!" and punched the day lights out of one vampire. He shook his head, that head was harder than it looked. "You bastards....BRING IT ON!" he yelled angered and determinded to protect the blond.

Quatre's eyes widened as he shouted. "Look out!"

Duo turned around just as a fist met his face. He was out cold. Quatre winched as he saw his boyfriend hit the cold hard ground with a thump. He ran, kneeled over to the braided man. "Duo! Duo answer me! Come on!" he gently shook the man.

"He'll be out long enough. Now let's have it Quatre. Give us your life." the man with long green hair gestured with his hand. "If you won't take it then we'll take it for you." and the man made an attempted to leap at the blond and cut his head clean off. He would have done it easly too if it wasn't for a blond haired figure that moved so fast the the greened haired man didn't have time to react as his head fell of his shoulders in slow motion. The other vampires that were surrounding the blond backed away from the figure in the shadows. "Touch him and you all will die. And that my fellow brothern's and sistern's is a promise, not a threat." and the grin the figure wore was one of pure anger and hatred. The men knew this person meant business. They would attach them, even if it looked like they were going to move towards Quatre. The men fled and ran off into the dark of the night.

The figure sighted and put a hand to her head. "Quatre, honey, you have to be more careful. They may want you dead for a ridiculous reason but they want you dead none the less dear." a woman walked out from the shadows and kissed her son's head as he stood slowly to his feet. "Next time I won't warn them. They'll all die next time." just as she was about to continue Duo stirred and she smiled down at the braided man. "He is unlike any man I've known. Very strong this one is." and she disappeared into the shadows and headed home. Quatre knelt down by Duo's side and held his back as the braided man sat up. "You okay Duo?" Quatre asked, worry could be seen in his eyes and voice.

Duo winched as he moved his head to speak to the blond. He brought a hand up and held the side of his head. "Yeah. As soon as this killer of a headache leaves."

Quatre felt so bad. Because of him Duo had to fight off a whole gang of vampires. A whole gang, that was a lot of vampires. His mother was right, Duo was so very strong. "I'm so sorry Duo. Because of me-"

"Shut the hell up. It's not your fault and I wanted to do it. You and I are together now and forever and that means I'll do what it takes to protect you."

The blond blushed and tried as best as he could to help the braided man up to his feet. "Hey now. You just take care of yourself Q. You're more hurt than I am."

Quatre shook his head. "This is nothing. I'll be...I'll be-" and he fell to his knees.

"Quatre!" and Duo knelt down beside the weak and heavy breathing blond vampire.

"I'll be...I'll be fine." the blond winched. Duo could tell he was in pain. This poison was starting to get to him. He had to suck out the posion.

"Try to stay still. I'm going to suck out the posion."

"No." he winched again. "You shouldn't. It's never been used on a human. We don't know what it'll do to you." Quatre was starting to sweat now. Duo didn't have a choice, and they couldn't waste time trying to find someone to help them. Besides...what would be the chances that they would run into another vampire that could be of help to them? Probably none.

"Well we're about to find out. I'm not going to let you die." Quatre watched as if the braided man's actions were put on slow motion. Duo inched closer and closer to his wound on his arm. Once the braided man's mouth touched the skin the blond winched and Duo knew that this was hurting Quatre. He just had to get the poison out of the blond. he sucked and then spitted it out. Sucked some more and spitted. Quatre couldn't help it, he blushed and the sensation of the braided man sucking on his skin in that way excited him. When Duo was done he wiped his mouth on the sleeve of his shirt. He then took the end of his shirt and wiped off the sweat from the blonds forehead. "You okay? Does it still hurt?"

"I'll be fine. Once I get home I can take some anti-posion and it should kill off anything else that is left." the blond stood and wobbled a bit.

"I'll take you home. Just tell me the way." the braided man placed the blonds arm around his neck and they started to walk in the direction Quatre pointed to.

* * *

"Mother where is Qu? He is late and he said he would be back in a bit...it's been a bit and he's not back." a little girl that looked around the age of 13 asked a blond woman who stood next to the girl. They booth looked out the window. They knew that the younger blond man liked to go out at night and just wonder around the woods and city. But he would at least call if he was going to be late or out longer. They perked up when they saw him and what looked like someone else come through the wooded part of their property.

"We're almost there." Duo said as they walked towards a house...that was probably too big to be a house but not big enough to be a mansion. Two figures came out of the house. As they descended from the stairs on the porch they were illuminated by the moons light. It was a woman and a young girl. Duo would have guessed around the age of 13?

"Quatre. I think your family looks worried...and your mom pissed." Duo blinked and didn't really know what to do. He just stood there as the two family members approached him. The older woman placed her hand on her hip and shook her head as she showed a smile. "My dear. Always getting into trouble. What shall I ever do with you." and she took him from Duo. The braided man looked a bit hurt. He wanted to go with them but at the same time he didn't want to invite himself either. The little girl stopped, turned around and smiled. "Come on! You can come in!"

Duo brighten up. He followed them inside. They took the blond to his room and covered him up. the woman, he found out soon after entering the house, was the mother, had given Quatre some kind of shot. He was guessing that was the anti-poison serum. After the blond received the shot he had fallen asleep soon after. Duo stayed by his side. The mother came in twice while Duo was there and had just watched the blond as well. When the braided man wasn't looking she also watched him. Quatre had talked quiet a bit about Duo, and the mother and father had been happy to see their son happy about someone. The mother could see why the blond loved the braided man so much. He had a strong and determined heart and soul. That was good. She approached Duo. The sun had started to rise. "You should head home Duo." the mother said with a smile and placed her hand on his shoulders, that were saging because he had been up all night and all day the day before. "But what about Quatre?" he asked worried.

The woman shook her head and giggled. "He will be fine and you need your rest. You fought hard and protected my son."

Duo hung his head, bangs hiding his eyes. "No. If I was protecting him he wouldn't have gotten poisoned."

The blonds mother shook her head yet again. "Being what they were you did very well. I thank you, for saving his life. I can now see why he loves you so much. Go home and rest."

Duo looked down at Quatre and took his hand in his own. "I'll be back later. Just please, get better." He stood and then leaned down and kissed the blonds forehead. He stopped by Quatre's mother. "Let me know how he is doing. Here is my number. Please call if you need anything." and he left the room, down the stairs and out the door.

The mother had call someone. "Gaia." a young man, a bit older than Quatre, appeared suddenly in front of the mother. "Yes mother?"

"Go look after Duo. Make sure no one harms him." she had a stern and serious look upon her face.

"On it." and he was gone in a flash.

* * *

Duo was home it seemed like in no time. He was tired, worried and just hungry. The food could wait, but his sleep couldn't. He didn't even bother to take off his cloths, that were both dirty and damage beyond repair. He sighed. Was he the reason that Quatre was hurt like this? Was he the reason why those vampires wanted the blond dead? He had hoped not but he couldn't help but wonder about that. He flopped down on his bed and covered himself up. He was out within seconds. The braided man slept and didn't stir until his alarm went off the next morning. The next morning! He shot out of bed! What was today?! Was it a weekend? The weekday? He ran to the calender and checked it. Good, he sighed relieved. It was Saturday, no work for him today. He stopped and looked out the living room window. He could have sworn he felt someone watching him. Duo shrugged, he was just a bit paranoid from the night before was all. He went and took a shower, got dressed and changed his bed sheets. The figure standing outside his bedroom window watched as he changed his bed clothing's. Even through the tight shirt he wore the man could see his muscles move as he bent and moved his arms about to change the bedding. The man was gone within seconds, faster than the blink of an eye. Duo looked out his bedroom window. _Okay, I really need to find something to do today to get my mind off this whole thing...I hope that Quatre is alright. _He had gone to the book store to look up some comic books and then to the coffee house to read them. But he just couldn't keep his mind off of the blond and how he was doing. He just sighed and put his hand to his head. Someone came up behind him and placed a hand on his shoulders, which made the braided man jump about five feet in the air.

"What? Someone out to get you Maxwell?" the familiar voice asked as the man took a seat across from Duo.

"N..no. I'm just jumpy today. Can't a guy be jumpy?" the braided man asked as he rearranged himself in the seat.

The Chinese man laughed. "Yes but you should have a reason for it Duo."

"Whatever." the braided man mumbled and continued. "A squirrel jumped on me today on my way here, attacked my hair and scared the shit out of me. There you happy now?" Duo asked a bit testy.

"You and squarials." Wufei shook his head.

"What can I say...they can't get enough of me." the braided man shrugged.

"Yeah, can't get enough of your hair." the Chinese man laughed.

"Haha. Very funny." Duo turned his gaze to the window next to him. _Why haven't they contacted me yet?! Is he okay? _These thoughts ran through duo's mind as he flipped, turned, twisted and everything else with his cell phone.

Wufei noticed this and sighed. "Maxwell there is something wrong. Tell me." it wasn't a statement it was a order.

The braided man took a deep breath. He told Wufei everything...everything that he knew of so far.

"Hahaha! That 's a good one." the Chinese man stopped to catch his break. "Duo you seriously need to take a break from those comics of yours." Wufei got up and started to leave.

"Wait! Wufei!" Duo cried out and leaped from his seat. He followed the Chinese man out the cafe and to the park. "Wufei stop!" Duo yelled out.

The Chinese man stopped and turned around. When he did him and the braided man weren't alone. "Duo, these guys friends of yours?" Wufei asked.

The braided man got into a fighting stance. "No." was his simple and short reply. Duo mumbled under his break. "You've got to be kidding me."

The man with long green hair stepped forward. Duo and Wufei stepped backwards. They just didn't look like the kind of guys you wanted to mess with, at all. "You." the man pointed to the braided man. "...will not get in our way again." he smirked. "It's feeding time boys."

A voice spoke out as a figure emerged from the tree's shadows. "This generation doesn't listen to their elders very well..." she turned back to Duo. "...do they Duo?" She returned her attention to the surrounding vampires. "Come." she simply breathed out. All the young vampires came at her like a surrounding tidal wave. Before either of the men could blink she had killed them all. She turned around in a twirl of gracefulness. She walked up to Duo, Wufei watching, and placed a cold, gentle hand on his cheek. "Duo, I'd advise you to stay home these next two days. " she took her hand away. "I will take care of these youngsters. I will not let my son's happiness be denied." and she walked away into the gusting winds and disappeared into the shadows.

Duo really didn't have any intelligent words to mutter. "Uhh." he began. "Duo, she was-"

Duo finished. "Yeah, I know."

They both just stared at the trees and the shadows. Then turned their attention to the dead boyd's around them. Wufei stepped up. "Let's take the woman's advice and head home."

"Yeah, good idea Wufei."

Duo and the Chinese man headed back to their homes as other people gathered around the bodies and police sirens could be heard and stayed there. Duo was gong stir crazy. It wasn't from being home for two days but from not hearing from Quatre. "That's it! If I don't hear from him by this evening I'm calling him...wait...I can't! I don't have his number!" Duo flopped down on his couch. Just as he shifted his cell phone went off. He finally fished it out of his pocket but in the process of doing so fell off the couch. "Helloooo!" and his face met the floor.

"Duo?! Duo are you okay?!" the frantic and worried voice cried into the phone.

Duo got to his knees. "Q-Quatre. Oww." he put his hand to his thumping head. "That you beautiful?" Duo asked worried.

"Yeah, are you okay? It sounded like you hit something."

"Yeah." he replied. "The floor."

"How-" the blond started.

"-Fell off the couch...but I'm okay! ...What about you, you feeling any better?" he asked with a sad look on his face.

"Oh yeah. I rested for a bit."

There was a pause then the blond spoke. "I miss you Duo, a lot. Can...can I come over?"

"Y-yeah."

"Thank you. I'll be over- no Gaia,I'll be fine. No! you can't come with me! ...Gotta go Duo, see you in a few." the blond hung up and Duo closed his cell. Two minutes later the braided man was pacing the living room waiting for his blond beauty to get there. God he wanted to see him! He missed Quatre like crazy! Just as he stopped to turn around he heard the door bell. He ran for the door but his foot caught the edge of the end table and again, his face met the floor. Quatre busted through the door when he heard a loud bam! "Duo! You okay?!" he ran in huffing and puffing. The blond looked to the floor. Face still kissing the ground Duo gave Quatre a thumbs up. The blond giggled and laughed out loud as he helped the braided man to his knees. Duo sat down on the wooden floor. His head bent and he reached out and brought Quatre into a tight embrace. The blond settled himself in Duo's lap, his legs wrapped around the braided man's waist.

The blond melted into Duo's touch and gripped Duo's shirt tightly. "Hmmm, Duo I missed your touch."

"Oh, really?" The braided man arched a eyebrow. He then moved his hand up the blonds shirt slowly.

"Hmmm...Duo...ahhh." Quatre arched slowly with Duo's touch. The braided man stopped. Quatre went limp. Not from exhaustion just from happiness. They went back to Duo's bed so that they could be more comfortable. They laid there, both covered, and cuddled up against each other. Both men laid there in the silence of the night, their breathing and a slight rain breaking the silence.

Duo was the first to speak. "Who is Gaia?"

The blond went up on one elbow. "Gaia's...why don't you come over to my house and find out." Quatre smiled and played with Duo's braid.

"Okay. When?" the braided man asked as he rubbed the blonds cheek soothingly.

"Next Saturday at 5. I'll meet you at my house."

"I'm there." he smiled and kissed Quatre.

"I'm so happy you're ging to meet my family!" the blond glomped Duo to his pillows. One thought went through Duo's mind. _Meet...the family?!_

* * *

That Monday after work Duo called his best buddy to help him pick out a decent outfit. Wufei and the braided man were in Duo's room going through piles of pants and shirts, of which he had plenty of. "Maxwell. You don't need all this out." the Chinese man sighed.

"Yeah but I want to have plenty of choices."

Wufei sighed and put his hand to his forehead. "I think you have plenty."

"Great, then let's get started." the braided man said happily.

Wufei knew it was going to be a long evening. It was twenty outfits later and they still couldn't find anything decent for Duo.

"Come on Duo! Just pick something!" the Chinese man growled out in frustration.

"But Wuffers-"

That was it! "That's it!" Wufei randomly picked out a shirt and pair of pants. "There, try that on." he tossed them at the braided man who caught them.

"But Wufei. I've already-"

"Just try them on!"

Duo jumped a bit and went into the bathroom. He came back out and posed for the Chinese man. "What do you think?"

Wufei arched a eyebrow. "Why didn't we do this in the beginning?" the Chinese man rubbed his temples.

"Do I look that good?" the braided man asked as he blinked.

Wufei pushed him in front of the full body mirror. Duo's eyes widened and he broke out in a big smile. "I look good!" the braided man leaped on the Chinese man and wrapped his legs around Wufei. "Thankx Wuffers!"

"Yeah, yeah." the Chinese man mummbled as he pealed his friend off him. "Now I'm going home."

The braided man walked Wufei to the door. "See you tomorrow Wuffers." the braided man waved happily.

"Bye Duo!" Wufei waved as he walked down the hallway of the braided man's apartment.

End of chapter 1.

* * *

**So this is being posted before I go into work. I'm going to be dead tired by the time i get off *sighs* ...but anyways! Thank you very much for reading :huggles: :).**

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I had such a wonderful time writing this whole thing!!I Still can't believe how much I wrote, lol. Most of this was written in one day. I wrote the first four pages in one day and then the last...eight were written in one day. Yeah I was soo tiired when I got those eight pages done, lol. Have a great day everyone and happy readings to you all :) Toodles! :waves happily!: :). **


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **_**"Meet...the Family?!" version 2**_

**Chapter 2 **

**Gundam Wing **

**Okay! So here is chapter two. To be honest I didn't think that version two was going to be this long...so yeah. I tried to keep the characters...well in character they might be out of character but it worked for me to write part two version 2 :). I hope you all enjoyed chapter 1 and I hope you all will enjoy this last chapter. Have a great day and happy readings to you all. Toodles! :waves happily!: **

* * *

For the past four days Duo went to work happier than ever but also nervous. He didn't let that get him down. On Friday he was so excited he was annoying Wufei so much the usual quiet man at work had had enough. "Maxwell! Settle down! We are at work!"

Duo plopped down in his chair and said. "Yeah but your the one yelling Wufei."

"...Maxwell!" the Chinese man yelled at the top of his longs.

Five minutes later they clocked out and headed home. "Wuffers...I'm so happy!" the braided haired man threw his arms up in the air happily.

"Yes, I know. Now can't you be quiet."

"No can do." Duo smiled widely.

The Chinese man sighed as he put a hand to his thumping head. From the side Wufei could see how truly happy Duo was. The Chinese man smiled. To see his best buddy this happy was a great thing.

Wufei...is that a smile I see." the braided man grinned at his best buddy.

The smile left but still there internally. "No Maxwell."

They parted ways. Duo went to his apartment and Wufei to his small house. The braided man had just walked in the door when his cell went off in this pocket.

"Hello, Duo here...Quatre!" the happily braided man smiled as he heard his blond beauty's voice. "How ya doin?"

"Good...really good. I can't wiat to see you tomorrow." Quatre smiled happily.

"Me too, me too."

There was a pause and Quatre spoke up. "You not nervous...are you Duo?" the blond asked sweetly.

"No, why would I be?" the braided man smiled.

"Good. Love you Duo."

"Love you Quatre." the braided man flipped his cell phone closed. He got a shower, got into some comfty cloths and flopped on the couch. He brought out his cell, set the alarm flipped it closed and stared at the blank T.V. "Yeah right. I'm nervous as hell!" he sighed and he didn't even notice when when he had fallen asleep. Duo was waken suddenly by a loud high pitched beep. He leaped to his feet, stumbled and fell over the back of the couch. "Uff! oww..." and landed with a loud thud. Duo climbed over the couch as he rubbed his back and plopped down and reached for his cell turned it off and then headed for the shower. He got out and dressed in some comfortable cloths. Duo wasn't suppose to meet with Quatre until 5 that evening. It was only ten in the morning. Saturday morning meant hours of cartoons. "Oh yeah! X:Men should be on." he quickly got a bowl of cereal, cup of orange juice and planted himself on the couch in front of the T.V. After about two hours of morning cartoons Duo had laundry to do. He then made his bed, vacuum his whole apartment and then as much as he didn't want to, he dusted.

"Achoo!" he sneezed loudly. "I hate these dust balls." he itched his nose.

"Then you should dust more often Maxwell." the Chinese man leaned against the bedroom door frame.

"Wufei!" Duo made a dash for the Chinese man. He stopped when Wufei brought out his katana. The braided man stopped and just patted his buddy on the back. After the Chinese man sheathed his sword they walked out to the living room. As Duo took a seat on the comfty, fluffy chair, he asked curously. "How the hell do you not get caught with that thing?"

Wufe just smiled and said. "I'm very careful." There was some quiet and then the Chinese man spoke up. "So, you meeting the parents?"

"Nope." the braided man picked up the end of his braid and started to play with it. "The family."

Wufei whistled, then got up, went to Duo and patted the braided man on his shoulder. "Good luck." and walked to the door.

"That's it?! You came over for that?!" Duo exclaimed as he stood to his feet. Wufei looked back before he closed the door. "Yeah." smiled then closed the door.

The braided man rubbed the back of his head. "Do I seem THAT neversou?"

He looked to the clock on top of the T.V. and noticed the time. "Oh man! I need to get ready!"

Duo ran around like a chicken with it's head cut off. He got his outfit out, hopped in the shower, got out and got ready. Just as he applied some AX Chocolate body spray, his door bell rang. "Who could that be?" he went to answer the door.

"Quatre!" he let the blond enter before he glomped him.

"Haha! Hello to you too Duo." the blond, blue eyes man, laughed has he hugged his braided beauty tightly.

The braided man pulled back and smiled down at the blond. "What are you doing here? I thought I was suppose to meet you at your house?"

"You were. But I wanted to escort you." and Quatre leaned up and kissed Duo very passionately. When the blond pulled away Duo had this 'cloud nine' look on his face. "You ready?" Quatre asked as he grabbed the braided man's hand.

"Yeap. Let's do this." he exclaimed.

The blond laughed and they made their way out the door. On the way there they laughed and talked about everything and anything. When they arrived at the house Duo just stared at the huge house. The braided man concluded it was too big for a house but not big enough for a mansion.

"You coming Duo?" the blond asked as he tugged on Duo's hand.

"Y-yeah." the braided haired man said, his nervousness came out in his voice.

"Duo, your not nervous, are you?" Quatre asked as he rubbed Duo's hand with his free one.

"Nope." Duo tried to lie.

"Liar." the blond giggled and leaned up to kiss the braided man's cheek. "You'll be fine. Just be yourself and they'll love you." he tugged Duo to the door as he said this.

The two men walked inside, Quatre closed the door and yelled. "Mom! We're-" he got caught off when he heard a "Uff!" and a loud thud. He turned around and his boyfriend laid on the ground, a little girl sat on top of him. "Lilith, I'm sure Duo would like you to get off him." the blond smiled sweetly at his little sister.

Lilith looked down at the braided man. Duo looked up and smiled. "Please."

While she got off of him she shot one question after another at the braided man. "How old are you ? Do you have any animals? Do you like cats? When did you guy's hook up? Have you slept with my brother? Are you guys going to get married? Do you-"

Quatre broke in then with a dark blush that colored his cheeks. "Lilith!"

"What?" she asked as she shrugged. She made her way into the kitchen when their mother called her in to help her in the kitchen.

Quatre grabbed his boyfriends hand and pulled him to the swinging door that led into the kitchen. "Come on. Everyone is in here." They came through the doors and if not for the blonds mother he would have been glomped again by Quatre's little sister. The mother held her back by the little girls shirt collar. "Oh no you don't young lady." Lilith pouted and went back to help her mother. Before the mother went back to cook the food she walked over to the two young men. "Duo dear, it's so nice to finally properly meet you." the older woman shook the braided man's hand. "I'm Flora Winner." the older woman hugged him.

Duo smiled. "Nice to meet you." he hugged her back.

The father was next to greet Duo but the blond's older brother cut in. "I'm Gaia an you must be the gorgeous Duo Maxwell." the long white haired man said as hie leaned down in the braided man's face. Duo blushed as the man took a hold of his braid gently.

Quatre saw this and knew the braided man didn't like anyone messing with his braid. "Gaia!" the blond pulled Duo to him and wrapped his arm around the braided man's own.

"Come on Cat. I was just having some fun. Besides with a face like that and those gorgous purple eyes who could resist, man or woman." the older son smiled seductively at Duo.

Duo blinked. "Thankx...I think."

The mother and father laughed and Lilith smiled. The older man stepped up. "I'm Sora, Quatre's father." Sora and Duo shook hands.

The braided man spook politely. "Nice to meet you sir."

The father smiled, pleased...so far. "Quatre seems like you caught a good one here." he winked at his son.

"Father!" the blond exclaimed, blushing madly.

"It's okay Q." Duo said as he placed his arm over the blonds shoulder and pulled him close to his body. The oven timer went off. Flora bend down to get the food out. "Dinner is ready everyone." she turned around to face her younger son. "Quatre dear, could you help Gaia set the table?"

"Yes mother." the blond went out to the diing rom table.

"What would you like me to do Mrs. W" Duo asked as he smiled.

"Nothing." she smiled back.

"Really, I don't mind."

"Well if you insist. Could you please get the juice and milk, on the top self of the frig, out?"

Duo nodded his head. "On it!"

Meanwhile in the dinning room with Gaia and Quatre.

"So..." Gaia started. "Has he seen?"

Quatre paused in setting the table. "No. He hasn't...seen that side of me." there was another pause. "And I hope he never does."

"Cat, you can't hide it from him forever. It's a part of who you are, you know that." his big brother spoke sadly.

The blond replied. "I can try, and I know."

Just then the braided man came through the swinging doors with Flora, Sora, and Lilith behind him. Quatre cheered up and took the food from his mother and sat it on the table.

"I hope you all are hungry because we have plenty." Sora spoke as he took a seat as everyone else did.

"I'm starving and does it smells gooood! Mrs. W."

Flora giggled. "Thank you very much Duo dear."

Lilith said happily. "What is everyone waiting for? Dig in!"

"Gladly." Duo exclaimed happily as he started to dish out food onto his plate and conversation started around the table.

* * *

After dinner conversation went around the table as they munched on their deserts.

"So what kind of work do you do?" Sora asked the braided man.

I make video games." the braided man replied as he gobbled up a spoonful of blueberry ice cream with whip cream and extra blueberries. "Hmm...this blueberry ice cream is really delicious Mrs. W."

Flora giggled. "Thank you Duo. IT's home made."

Duo pointed his spoon out at her. "You get bonus points!"

Everyone busted out laughing. Gaia stopped and asked his young brother, who sat across the table from him. "So Quatre, does he have a brother?"

Quatre opened his mouth to answer but Duo beat him to it. "Only child." and grabbed a pecan homemade cookie from the cookie plate.

"Well just not my lucky day." the long white haired man smiled and shrugged.

"Nah." Duo said over a mouthful of cookies then swallowed. "I was just caught by an angel."

Quatre's eyes widened quickly and then he composed himself before Duo noticed. Quatre laughed. "Yes well your easily baited."

Lilith gave a 'hand me a barf bag please.' look on her face.

"Dear isn't this nice?" Soar asked his wife as they two parents watched the young men flirt with each other.

"I know honey, it's so beautiful."

Conversation continued around the table. They talked about how long the family had been around. About if Duo had any pets and how the braided man and blond met. Quatre stood and motioned for Duo to do the same. The braided man blinked and everyone watched as they joined hands and the blond started to lead the braided haired man up the stairs.

"Duo...if you need anything you give us a call, you hear?" and she gave the young man a piece of paper with her cell phone number on it, along with the rest of the family.

Duo took the paper and walked what little ways he had to down the stairs and gave Quatre's mom a big tight hug. "Thank you, Flora." He then rejoined the blond and they made their way to the second floor.

* * *

Both men stopped in front of a door. Quatre opened it. The blond motioned for Duo to enter first. The braided man stared in wonder. The room was surrounded by candles that made the room glow with warmth. The braided blinked slowly as he took in the beauty and warmth of the sight before him. He turned to ask the blond why but Quatre wasn't there.

"Duo." the blond spoke.

The braided haired man turned back around to face the room. "Quatre, why?"

"Because..." the blond started and walked up to Duo. "I wanted to." Quatre lead the braided man over to a table that was filled with all kinds of fruits and sweets.

"Hope you still have your sweet tooth." the blond said as he sat across from Duo.

The braided man leaned over the food and Quatre leaned over to meet his love in a sweet and tender kiss. Quatre's eyes shot open and widened and he quickly broke from the kiss and looked towards the open window. "Duo!" Quatre yelled as a vampire leaped through the open window at the braided man. The gust from the leap caused all the candles to go out and smoke rose up in the room. The warmth from the light was gone.

"Ahh!" Duo put up his arms at the vampire who was suppose to land on him.

The blond leaped into action. Duo saved him before now it was his turn. Quatre's eyes glowed a silver color. "I don't think so." he threw the vampire against the wooden walls. Duo watched just amazed at how strong the blond really was. Everyone downstairs heard the noise and hurried up stairs. Flora stopped in the doorway. "Oh dear. Looks like I missed one. I'm getting rusty dear." she said as Sora came up behind her. Gaia was about to rush in and help his little brother but his mother stopped him. "No, this is his fight now." Gaia sighed irritated.

The blond punched and got punched, hissed and bared his fangs. He would not let any harm come to Duo. Gaia crossed his arms and spoke to Quatre. "Just end it."

The blond in one motion broke a leg off a wooden chair near by, and plunged the vampire thgrough the heart. He turned to dust just as the wind picked up and blew the floating vampire ashes out the window into the dead of night.

Duo walked up to the blond and brushed his thumb over the cut on Quatre's cheek. The blond wouldn't look the braided man in the eyes. Quatre didn't like acting like that. And now it was worse because his love had saw him like that, a animal, baring his fangs.

Duo took hold of the blonds hands and led him to the hall bathroom. "Come on. Let's get you patched up." he said oh so sweetly.

Lilith noticed that look on her brother's face, could see the pain and fear in his crystal blue eyes. She looked up at their rmother. "Mother."

"It's okay. He'll be fine sweety. Duo's there. Come on, let's give them some privacy."

* * *

In the bathroom Quatre kept his head down as Duo patched up his arms.

"Quatre." Duo spoke softer.

The blond turned his down casted head to the side. He didn't want to look into Duo's face...into his eyes and see the fear there. Quatre didn't want to see, not on his this beautiful man.

"Quatre, please." the braided man guided the blonds gaze to his. "...look at me."

_Tear?! _The blond thought. _But why is he crying? _Quatre blinked as he watched as tears ran down Duo's face.

"Don't...don't be scared. Whatever it is don't let it scare you." the braided man gathered the blond in his arms. "I'm here for you. So please, don't be scared."

That was it. Quatre let his tears flow freely down his pale cheeks. He gripped onto Duo's shirt tightly. "I was...I was so scared. " Quatre's voice mumbled through Duo's shirt. The braided man pulled back and looked deeply into Quatre's tear filled eyes. The blond continued. "I was so afraid you were going to be afraid of me. I never wanted you to see that side of me."

Duo stroked Quatre's cheeks ever so soothingly. He could see now. Could see the fear in the blond eyes. It pained the braided man to see his love like this.

"Jeus Quatre. I would never, ever..." his soothing stroking motions stopped and he just let his hand lay there, on the blonds cold pale cheeks. "...be afraid of you. Afraid for you. Afraid you might...die..." more tears streamed down Duo's cheeks. "...because of me, because I'm with you."

They embraced each other and stayed like that for a few minutes. The two broke apart and headed for Quatre's bedroom. The fruits and sweets forgotten. They laid down, Duo covering them up. The blond cuddled up to his braided beauty and wrapped his arms around Duo, who did the same. The braided man spoke softly into the blonds ear. "I love you Quatre. Love you so very much." he kissed Quatre's head and settled down int the bed. The blond let two more tears fall before they both drifted off to the sand man. Those tears were that of happiness and joy. Duo had accepted all of him, every last bit of his being. How he loved this braided man next to him... so very much.

The End! :)

* * *

**Okay! Wow! I didn't think I was ever! Going to get this version done! _ , lol. I had a great time writing this though. It just happened through my mind like a animated movie. It was all soo much fun to write and I spent hours in my room working on it and I'm going to say hours on the computer. I never really keep track of the time, I get lost and before I know it it's like five in the evening! lol. Have a great day everyone and I hope you enjoyed this second part chapter two of "Dream of You" .**


End file.
